I Heart Dex
by Anna-Morgause
Summary: Why Miley likes Dex so much in ‘I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak’


**I Heart Dex **

By Anna-Morgause

**Description: **Why Miley likes Dex so much in 'I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak'

**Disclaimer: **If I owned _Hannah Montana_, I wouldn't have to make up a last name for Dex, he'd already have one.

**Quote of the Day:** "She's not laughing 'cuz he's funny. She's laughing 'cuz he's cute! Boy brains, you might as well scoop 'em out and store nuts up there." - Miley Cyrus (as Miley Stewart)

Dexter, Dex, Smith was in every single one of my classes in eight grade, including homeroom. Still, I never seemed to notice him. He was the invisible kid; I didn't even learn his name until my middle school graduation…

I rushed to my homeroom class, Lilly and Oliver chasing me, all of us in our blue graduation gowns. When I got there, I almost slammed into the door, I was running so fast. I turned the doorknob, but it was locked. I groaned and turned around. Then I saw my two best friends stampeding towards me. 

"Oh Sweet Niblets!" I said, bracing myself for the impact

Oliver couldn't stop in time and crashed into Lilly who then crashed into me, and I crashed into the door.

There we were smashed up against the door, and I was just a _**little**_ bit upset by this.

"Oliver, either you move or I _**make**_ you move!" I growled

Okay, more than a little

"Sorry, Miles…" Oliver said, moving, and looking guilty. My conscience kicked in when I saw his face

"It's okay, Oliver, I'm just frustrated. How could I have lost my cap!" 

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him, saying, "If you say, 'by being careless,' I will **so** hurt you, Oken" 

Oliver quickly shut his mouth. 

"That's a good boy" I said patting him on his head

Lilly rolled her eyes and said, "Miley, you can live without it, it's just a hat"

"No, it's not just a hat!" I exclaimed, pacing the hallway outside my classroom, "It Has the little tassel-y thing-y that I get to move from one side to the other! And if I don't have the cap what am I supposed to throw up in the air at the end of the ceremony! "

"Miley, if you don't hurry, you'll _**miss**_the ceremony" Lilly said tugging on my arm

"You guys go ahead," I said, pulling a bobby-pin from my hair, "I'll see if I can pick the lock"

"Promise you'll be at the ceremony in time" Lilly said

"I'll be there quicker than you can say 'Miley-Stewart-Slash-Hannah-Montana'" I said, smiling and gently pushing both Lilly and Oliver in the general direction of the auditorium

I watched them run down the hallway and turned to the task at hand.

After about five minutes of cramming the bobby-pin into the keyhole, you could say that I was a_** teensy**_ bit frustrated

"Dang Flabit!"

I heard a guy chuckle and turned around to see the _**cutest**_guy _**ever.**_

"You need some help?"

"Eeep!"

He frowned, confused

"Is that a 'yes'?"

I nodded, because I didn't trust myself to say something stupid.

"Here, let me see that," he said, pointing to the bobby-pin. I gave it to him. 

He unbent the pin and went to work. A thoughtful look on his face, it took him, like, two seconds to unlock the door.

"How'd you do that!" I asked shocked as he opened the door.

"I'm magic," he said, smirking

There my cap was, right on my desk. I rushed over and picked it up.

"Yes!"

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah" I said as I put my cap on my head 

"Cool," he said, smiling, "We should get going to the auditorium"

"Yeah, I don't wanna miss my own graduation"

He looked at his watch

"Well, then, you might want to run," he said grabbing my hand, "The ceremony starts in two minutes," Together, we ran to the gymnasium.

We got there, but there was something that was bothering me: I still didn't know my mystery-savior's name

"Wait!" I said, stopping him as he went to go into the auditorium, "I don't know your name"

"Dex" he said, opening the door for me

_Dex,_ I thought as I went inside, _what a wonderful name_

**A/N:** About my other fics: I just _can't_ seem to write them. The thought of how much I have to write scares me. I know that it isn't fair to you guys, but, for now, everything's going on hiatus. I'm sorry.

**PS:** I have no idea why Dex can pick locks

**End Quote: **"The only other thing that's on here is 'I heart Dex', and I'm not gonna say that out loud when he's sitting right there... Oops!"- Emily Osment (as Lilly Truscott)


End file.
